


The Butterfly Dreams

by Doyle



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/pseuds/Doyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But I did it for you," Morgana tries to tell her; "I did it all for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butterfly Dreams

She dreams, for once, not of the future but the past; and a past that never happened, at that. She dreams of wielding the blade, and of the sickened, sickening look on Gwen's face. "But I did it for you," Morgana tries to tell her, hands outstretched and the king's blood crimson on her fingers; "I did it all for you."

When she wakes - in darkness, in tangled bedclothes - there is a moment when she feels herself on the edge of a precipice, between the world that is and a world that might have been; a terrifying, jagged instant when she thinks she might be _that_ Morgana, dreaming of a happier life.

And then the bed shifts under a new weight, and Gwen whispers, "Are you all right?" and Morgana shuts her eyes and breathes again.

"Yes," she whispers back. "But stay with me."

"Of course," Gwen says, already coming under the covers to gather Morgana in her arms as if there's no question she would do anything else.

The world, Morgana knows, is as it should be.


End file.
